Running Up That Hill
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: Maura pointed at the screen with her smile still intact. "I am currently shopping for a surprise for Jane." Femslash.
1. One

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 1/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** Maura pointed at the screen with her smile still intact. "I am currently shopping for a surprise for Jane."  
**A/N:** Rizzisles is the shit. We've rped for awhile as different couples from different fandoms, but this is the first time that we've actually taken our ideas and started to create a story. Chedders [me] is the Maura to Jess' [my twin's] Jane. This is based only on the tv show, so no book spoilers. If you don't like Femslash, then you are in the wrong place. You can find me [Chedders] on as KouenTaisa, but my Twin is lame and does not use her accounts regularly. :D

Detective Barry Frost hated the Morgue. He was a Homicide Detective, he shouldn't have this big of a problem with dead bodies. But today was his lucky day and there were no signs of recent autopsies, and even better no bodies lying on the tables.

He walked toward Doctor Isles, feeling relieved that it was not time with another confrontation with his fear. "Morning Doctor Isles," he said brightly, greeting his partner's better half.

Today was a definite slow day in the morgue, leaving one Dr. Maura Isles free to do what she pleased as she let the tests run in the background. Usually, on a day like today, Maura would be studying cold cases at her desk, but instead her attention was completely focused upon her laptop. She occasionally shopped online for shoes and other things while work was slow, but what she was looking at today was more important.

She was half expecting Jane to walk in and catch her, because that's what often happened, but as she turned to the sound of the door opening, she smiled wide. Frost was infinitely better than Jane. He could keep a secret. "Good morning Detective Frost."

"Havin' a good morning, Doc?" Frost genuinely liked Dr. Isles, something he couldn't always say for other people that worked closely with the Boston PD. He liked her even better on days like this, when she wasn't up to her elbows in a dead body. "You don't happen to have anything on the tests for the double homicide case?"

But his question was easily answered by the fact that the good doctor was on her laptop. That generally was reserved for non-work activities. "What are you shopping for today? Shoes or Hermes scarves?" Frost was often regaled with tales of Dr. Isles' expensive shopping habits, but he got the feeling Jane didn't really mind.

Answering his question with a nod, she turned back to her computer, clicking over to another page. She'd been at this for a few hours, but she was just now starting to look outside of the US for what she wanted. Maura was truly hoping that Jane would be happy about this surprise, but she could never be sure. Her girlfriend had a habit of saying she wanted something just to please others sometimes, and she knew that if she pushed enough, she'd get her way. In this matter, however, she wanted Jane to be just as enthusiastic about it as she was.

Glancing back at Frost, her brightest smile was in place when he quickly changed tactics and asked what she was shopping for. Knowing that she could trust Frost, she pointed to the screen with her smile still intact. "I am currently shopping for a surprise for Jane."

While he hadn't really known Jane for very long prior to her relationship with Dr. Isles, Frost had no doubt that the relationship had been good to his partner. "A surprise? Jane doesn't strike me as the surprise type. What are you getting her?"

Looking around Frost found a chair and pulled its wheels across the tiled surface with a slightly annoying squeak. He sat down instead of hovering over the ME's shoulder.

Maura watched as he grabbed one of the extra chairs, feeling the excitement bubble up again. She'd been thinking about this for a few weeks, ever since the last dinner at the Rizzoli's household. At the time, Jane had seemed slightly annoyed with the suggestion, but she was positive that all it would take was the right one to make her change her mind. At least, that's what she was hoping. Turning back to the computer, Maura pointed at the screen with a small, secretive smile tugging at her lips.

"A baby."

"Oh yeah? That's..." Frost paused, hovering a few inches above the seat of the chair, while his mind wrapped around what was just said. He sat heavily in to the chair, rolling backwards a few inches. "A what now? You can't be serious?" Once again the wheels scraped across the floor as Frost brought himself too look at the computer screen.

Maura turned back to the screen, staring intently at the adoption website that she was browsing. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Frost's reaction was slightly predictable. Jane had only been living with her for a few months now, but this was the next natural step in the course of their relationship. They had been together for almost two years, officially, and she was starting to want something _more_. They had played with the idea of marriage, but they both understood it was just a technicality. It wasn't something they needed. Not really.

Leaning back in her chair, she glanced over at Frost, returning her eyes back to the screen after a moment. "You can help if you want. I really want to surprise Jane with this."

Having no idea what to say Frost sat silently and looked at the computer screen. But this was not at all normal for him, to be staring at pictures of babies on the internet. "You can't surprise her with a baby. Babies aren't a surprise, they aren't a present you give people." He stood up from the chair, almost leaving but decided better. "You sure you don't want to, I don't know, talk with Jane about this?" Frost asked leaning on to the table near the computer.

Keeping her eyes focused on the screen, a small part of Maura knew that Frost was right. Somewhat, at least. Babies were surprises all the time, something she knew about first hand. Sometimes, the parents didn't really want the surprise, and that's where adoption came in. Staring at all the different babies, some with names and some without, she knew that this was something she wanted with Jane. All of their big secrets were out, and her girlfriend had long ago learned that she wad adopted herself. To be able to give just one of these babies a fighting chance would mean a lot to her, and perhaps it would mean a lot to Jane as well.

"I don't plan on adopting any of the babies I find without talking to Jane, but we've… talked about the idea a few times. You have to understand that with Jane you take your chances. You move now, or perhaps never, and I would really like to have a baby with her."


	2. Two

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 2/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** Maura pointed at the screen with her smile still intact. "I am currently shopping for a surprise for Jane."  
**A/N:** We're on a roll, as you can see. Sorry in advance.

Come five o'clock Jane Rizzoli walked down to collect her girlfriend after a day that had been long only because it was so tedious. Korsak had surmised that it was because the weather had just turned from balmy Indian Summer to true fall, but Jane laughed at that theory. Exiting the elevator Jane gently rapped her knuckles on the glass paneling as she walked towards the single entrance in the glass wall. "Ready to head home?"

Turning at the sound of someone knocking against the glass, Maura smiled at her girlfriend. She was hovering next to one of her autopsy tables, folders scattered everywhere. It was still as slow as it had been earlier in the week when she'd had her conversation with Frost, and so she had started to reorganize all of her files. Boring, yes, but she needed to at least look like she was doing something productive.

"You finished early." she commented idly, remembering that Jane had mentioned something about a mountain of paperwork earlier when she had went up to the squad room for lunch.

Walking in to the Morgue Jane paused to press her lips against Maura's cheek before levering herself up on to the end of the autopsy table, just clear of the paperwork. She lazily swung her legs back and forth. "I'm done, but I'm not done with three weeks of back logged paperwork." The minute the clock struck five Jane had logged off her computer and been heading towards the elevator.

"Its almost like having a normal job, kinda nice. Remind me why I didn't want a normal job?" But Jane was joking, she loved her job and would have been bored anywhere else. Or better yet, she would have ended up being the only daughter in Rizzoli and Sons Plumbing, talk about false advertising.

Watching Jane out of the corner of her eye, Maura continued to sort the folders appropriately, a smile on her face as she felt the soft brush of warm lips against her cheek. She lived for every single show of affection that she could get from her girlfriend, even the small touches and kisses. It made her day, and this time it was no different. Glancing up briefly, she tilted her head to the side. "Being normal is over-rated."

"You might have to remind me of that the next time I work almost one hundred hours a week." But even overworked and overtired Jane loved her work. Anything else wouldn't be right for her. Jane looked at the paperwork that Maura had spread out on the other end of the autopsy table, most of it went over her head and the rest didn't interest her. "Are you almost ready to go home?"

"You always remember after a good rest," she pointed out as she started stacking folders on top of each other, clearing as much of the clutter up as possible. She'd place them on her desk to be finished tomorrow, unless they got a case. Using a rubber band to hold some of the files together, she nodded her head at Jane's question. "Almost. I just have to put these on my desk."

Sliding off of the table Jane picked up the now rubber banded files with a smile aimed at Maura. "I got it." Setting the stack of folders on to Maura's desk Jane traded the paperwork for the laptop case. Jane turned back to her girlfriend with a smile, "Ready to go now?" she asked, reaching out with one hand to take Maura's.

Maura watched Jane pick up the files and move to her desk and she paused, wondering if her partner would notice anything amiss. She got her answer when Jane turned back to her, that beautiful smile in place as she reached out. Without hesitation Maura took her hand, stepping closer. "Just let me turn the main computer off and then we can go."

Letting her weight sag against the desk Jane watched Maura shut down her system with the same care and precision she gave everything else. When the screen got dark Jane led the way to the door. She paused long enough to turn off the lights at the main bank near the door. She watched Maura lock up the Morgue, which looked more than a little creepy without its lights on, and walked on to the elevator before speaking and then only to ask, "Did you have a good day?"

Lacing their fingers, Maura made sure everything was taken care of before she followed Jane toward the elevator, toying with how to bring up what she wanted to talk about. The silence only lasted for a moment before Jane was asking another question, and she took a deep breath, stopping in front of the silver doors. Waiting.

"I did a lot of research today."

"That's not surprising, you research or shop when you have a slow day," Jane said with a teasing smile directed at the shorter woman. She waited for the bell which would announce the arrival of the elevator. When the doors slid open both women walked in and turned to face the front of the car. Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's temple. "Anything interesting or something way over my head," the brunette asked without moving her lips.

Jane knew her habits, and Maura appreciated that. It was easy with the brunette, and she wanted it to stay that way. She also wanted more, and she really didn't know how to bring something up with subtly. Staring at their reflection in the metal doors, Maura relaxed at the feeling of Jane's lips against her skin.

"I was looking at adoption agencies."

When Maura had first told her that she was adopted it had surprised Jane. She would never have guessed because Maura looked enough like her parents that you wouldn't suspect she was anything but their biological child. "Were you looking for your biological parents? I thought you didn't care one way or another."

Jane moved so that she could envelop Maura in a hug, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You could have told me."

Feeling the arms wrap around her waist, Maura leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. Of course Jane would misinterpret what she was saying, but she wouldn't be Jane if she didn't make things hard. Smiling, she shook her head, tilting her head so she could see just a little bit of Jane's head on her shoulder. "I was looking at babies, Jane. Not for my parents."

Jane's brow furrowed. She didn't have time to ask for clarification because the doors of the elevator slid open. She reached for Maura's hand again and together they walked out of the precinct. Jane had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, not the same one that served her well in police work but close enough. It told her that she understood what Maura meant.

Stopping when they reached the car Jane opened the driver's side but didn't get in yet. She and Maura had discussed kids, if not adoption, but not as something of the immediate future. "Let me get this straight: You were researching for the heck of it or for a more practical reason?" Jane asked, leaning on the roof of the car, looking across it at Maura.

Getting off the elevator had been a relief, but standing on the other side of the car as she stared at Jane, Maura felt unsure about everything now. She was scared that she had been wrong to trust her instincts on this. Weighting her options, she decided not to get into the car just yet.

"… I want a baby Jane."


	3. Three

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 3/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** Maura pointed at the screen with her smile still intact. "I am currently shopping for a surprise for Jane."  
**A/N:** This is coming along nice and fast. The fourth chapter is already in the works.

The baby topic wasn't coming out of left field; her mother had been on about it every time Jane was in a relationship after the age of twenty. And Mamma Rizzoli had no issues bring it up, repeatedly, in front of Maura. When they had talked kids Jane had always assumed Maura meant it in a vague future sense; not in the very real, immediate future way that was being discussed now. "A baby?" Jane repeated before getting in to the car.

Sitting behind the wheel Jane drummed her fingers and pursed her lips, ignoring the keys in her lap. Rubbing one hand across her face Jane looked at Maura. "A baby." Jane's focus turned towards the windshield, which she stared at intensely as she started the car.

Sitting in the vehicle a few minutes later with a stunned Jane, she almost wanted to reconsider her decision, but she knew it would come about being the same. Maura had never wanted kids when she was younger. She knew what it was like to be discarded and not cared for when your parents had a high profile careers and back then she had her life planned out. She knew what she wanted to be and how much time it would take. Being Chief Medical Examiner meant awkward hours and some late nights, which wasn't reasonable when you had a child.

After visiting the Rizzoli household and seeing the love there, she had started to reconsider her wants and needs. Jane was a definite need, but having a baby was just a want… a strong want, mind you, but not something she _needed_. Not yet. Listening to the sound of the engine turning over before the car started, she looked down at her hands. "Yes, a baby."

Jane didn't respond as she backed the car out of the spot or trundled slowly down the road. When the car sat idling at a red light Jane looked over at Maura, feeling slightly calmer. "You want to have a baby. You want us to have a baby." Jane forced herself to look back towards the road when the light changed to green. The car drove on another block before Jane broke the silence again.

"You want this, and you researched?" Jane offered the thread of conversation off to Maura because she couldn't dismiss Maura's dream out of hand but that is what would happen if she was left to her own devices thinking about this. She had never really wanted kids, even if only because her mother shoved the idea down her throat from the get go.

The silence left her feeling nervous and uneasy, and Maura hated it. She usually felt so calm around Jane and she didn't like that being disrupted, even if it was her own fault. Jane was always brushing off the idea of kids when they visited her parents. She'd heard her girlfriend have many mini-arguments with her mother over babies and children and marriage. Thing was, she didn't care. She knew that her asking for this was different than Ma Rizzoli shoving it down Jane's throat. She was Maura, after all, and the entire precinct knew that if she asked Jane, she usually got what she wanted.

Hearing her chance, Maura nodded enthusiastically. "I've been doing research for the past two weeks or so. Adopting would be costly, but we have the money. It would be easier to adopt through a foreign agency. The wait is a lot less and the children from places such as South America and other places hardly ever find a way out."

Gnawing on her lower lip, Jane listened intently as she drove. She would have felt bad telling Maura no before she'd listened. But if Jane said no now the guilt would be compounded because she would feel bad about crushing Maura and the poor South American children they weren't helping. At this point she couldn't say no, nor could she exactly say yes. "A baby…a baby is a really big decision. And it isn't one I can make in a day." The rest of the ride was spent in a heavy silence, neither really knowing what to say.

Releasing a heavy sigh as the car rolled in to the driveway Jane looked at Maura. "Maura?" She grabbed Maura's hand. "It's not about the commitment and it doesn't mean I don't love you…just…give me time to think about this. I get why you want this and I can see the good stuff. Just give me time to wrap my head around it, 'k?" Jane leaned in and pressed a kiss to Maura's lips.

"I love you."

Even though she shouldn't be feeling this way, Maura couldn't help it. She felt crushed. The last week or so had been nothing but day dreaming about a baby with Jane, even if it was secret day dreaming. Now, it was all out in the open, and even though the homicide detective wasn't saying no, she wasn't exactly saying yes either. The silent ride to the house was agonizing, and by the time Jane put the car in park she was more than ready to jump out. Hearing her name, however, she paused and turned to look at Jane, her eyes bright.

Maura shifted in the seat, listening to Jane, feeling her lover grab her hand. All of it felt surreal, and it wasn't until she felt the warm lips pressing against hers that she realized what it was that she was feeling. Pulling away from Jane gently, Maura offered her a small smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"I know you do."

Without saying anything else, she got out of the car and headed inside.


	4. Four

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 4/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** It was official; this was the worst week ever.  
**A/N:** The first part was written by Jess [my twin]. Maura is all me [Chedders].

It was official; this was the worst week ever. Jane had barely spoken with Maura since the night they'd talked about adoption. She'd made stabs at conversation which Maura answered in as few words as possible, so Jane had stopped trying. And four days in to the enforced silence Jane found herself avoiding the awkwardness as much as possible. She would come to bed when she knew Maura would be asleep, wake up before Maura did and even sending Frost down to the morgue instead of going herself.

What was even worse was that. Now that the seed had been planted babies seemed to be all that Jane could think about. And babies were following her. There were people with babies crossing the street, in line behind her at the coffee shop, and then she had to go question a witness who worked at a daycare. Jane had to ignore the half curious, half pitying look from Frost.

With the way things were going Jane was not surprised when Ms. Harrison, the daycare worker, handed off the toddler she'd been holding in order to deal with something else. The little, blond boy had just looked at Jane trustingly before laying his head on her shoulder and falling asleep. And it was in that moment that Jane's heart melted. The feeling of a tiny person trusting her so implicitly made Jane understand. She resolved herself to talk to Maura as soon as possible.

But Maura had left the morgue already and more work prevented Jane from calling her girlfriend. That evening, the very moment she walked in to the house, Jane looked around for Maura without a trace. Heading in to their bedroom Jane lay down behind the Maura shaped lump in the blankets. Wrapping her arms around Maura, being closer than they had all week, felt right. "Maura," Jane whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Will you have a baby with me?"

* * *

She hated fighting with Jane, but this was worse. This was them non-fighting. This was them moving around each as if they were strangers, and she didn't like it at all. Every time the brunette tried to start a conversation with her, she answered in monosyllables until Jane just gave up. Maura didn't know what to say without revealing to her girlfriend just how much she wanted this change in their relationship. She didn't know how to say that she wasn't ready to know if Jane had made up her mind yet, and when Frost started making more frequent appearances in her morgue, she just stopped. She stopped thinking about the baby and stopped thinking about what to say.

Instead, she just moved. Maura moved through the day with calculated precision. She went to bed as soon as she got home and she slept in late, giving Jane the chance she needed to make her great escape before their situation became any more awkward. It was definitely one of the worst weeks of her life, but it reminded her of how it had been while she was living at home with her parents. The awkward silences that seemed to stretch on forever, but she was glad for at least one thing. This week, unlike the previous one, was busy. She felt sorry for the families, but the multiple autopsies gave her something to focus on for at least a few hours out of the day. Today, she headed home while Jane was out interviewing a witness, needing some time to herself. She drank the red wine she favored while petting Bass and Joe Friday, talking in soothing tones to the two animals until she was exhausted and all she could think about was how much she missed Jane. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, Maura was ready for bed. She climbed into bed after changing into one of her silk nightgowns, thinking of how big and cold the bed seemed without Jane in it.

Maura fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted both physically and emotionally. She didn't hear Jane come home and she didn't feel the bed dip behind her, but the moment she felt someone touch her Maura was awake in an instant. Jane had taught her to always be alert, and she relaxed when she realized that her back was pressed against a very familiar chest. Staying as still as possible Maura stared at the wall, her heart almost stopping when she heard Jane's request.

Instead, she rolled over and buried her face against Jane's neck and cried.


	5. Five

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 5/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** Frost jerked up, dropping his paper work to the floor as he watched their ME rush into the bull pen.  
**A/N:** Five chapters in one day isn't so bad. :D

"Jane!"

Frost jerked up, dropping his paper work to the floor as he watched their ME rush into the bull pen. Maura was smiling like an idiot, clutching her phone tightly in her hand as she moved around the other detectives to quickly make her way toward her girlfriend. The last few weeks had been strenuous on them both as they fell back into old routines, with the added weight of searching for a baby to adopt. She had called in a few favors to one of her friends who just happened to be a lawyer. Maddie was good at what she did and had been calling in a few favors of her own to try and help the couple. Today it was paying off.

Jane had been leaning against Korsak's desk, talking with her old partner, when her girlfriend's shout nearly made her spill coffee all down her front. Looking towards Maura with an indulgent smile Jane set down her coffee, just in case. "Hey Maura. What's got you all riled up?" It did not take long for the detective to connect the phone in Maura's hand and the date together. They had been waiting for a lawyer friend of Maura's to call them back with information about adopting. Very shortly Jane was nearly as excited as Maura.

"Is she on the phone?"

Maura shook her head, coming to a stop in front of Jane, excitement rolling off of her in waves. She was still clutching the phone for dear life, even though Maddie had hung up just moments ago, but she was still waiting for something. "Not anymore. I just got off the phone with her and I'm waiting for- ah! There it is!"

The beeping coming from her phone was signaling and incoming text message and her smile was bright as she answered it quickly with shaking fingers. Taking a moment to stare at the phone, she turned it toward Jane, unaware that her entire body was trembling by now. "Maddie sent us a picture."

"Maura. Calm down. You're going to shake yourself right out of your designer shoes," Jane chided lightly, even though she was just as excited as Maura. She tried to be patient as the picture loaded but she was every bit as ready to see this picture. But since Maura had a good plan the download was pretty quick. The phone's screen was basically shoved in to her face. "I can't see it that close up, Maura," Jane said, even drawing the phone back a bit to a more comfortable viewing range.

It wasn't a great quality picture but what she saw was enough to make her heart swell.

Listening to her girlfriend, Maura tried to calm down, but the attempt was in vain. She was excited, but more so to see Jane's reaction to it all. A part of her was still worried that Jane would change her mind, even when it was so close, but the moment that the brunette read adjusted the phone and got a good look at the picture, she realized that her worries were stupid. The stupid, silly smile was on Jane's face, and she was pretty sure that it matched her own. Maura paid little attention as Frost and Korsak crowded around her phone, intent to look at the picture as well.

Still trembling just a little, she looked up and caught Jane's eye. "It's a boy."

Jane smiled hugely at Maura. "What did Maddie tell you? Where's he from? Does he have a name? How old is he? And when can we get him?" For someone who, a few weeks ago, hadn't wanted kids Jane was entirely on board now. They hadn't really talked about it at work, though Jane did learn that Frost already knew, and even though Korsak was complaining about not finding out earlier Jane didn't listen to him.

They had also decided not to tell the Rizzoli family, at least not yet. If Maura and Jane were excited that was only half as much as Angela Rizzoli would be once she found out. And having her mother bothering them before they knew anything wasn't on Jane's to do list.

Pulling the phone away from Korsak and Frost, Maura gave her full attention to Jane, answering the questions as best as she knew how to. "He's from South America, or Columbia to be exact. His name is Jai, which means 'victory'. Maddie said he is about two or three months old, and I already scheduled us for a flight at the end of this week. We leave Saturday morning." she informed her girlfriend, her eyes bright with unshed tears. They were getting what they wanted, or at least, she hoped they were getting.

Nothing was final yet, but Maddie had sounded so sure on the phone and Maura's excitement had bubbled over the moment she stepped on the elevator to come find Jane. She didn't like the fact that they were hiding this from Jane's family, but she understood the reasons. Her own parents didn't even know that she was considering adoption. They had never been fond of their daughter bringing home women, and she had never told Jane about the last time she had met with her parents just a few days after the brunette moved in.

It didn't matter, though, because all she needed was Jane, and perhaps this baby boy named Jai.


	6. Six

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 6/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** The pictures and updates they occasionally got were not enough for the self proclaimed 'Nana.'  
**A/N:** Late Happy Labor Day. :D

Maura was a patient person, but it didn't mean that she enjoyed having to wait. It was different when she was at work, because science took time and she had been in the business long enough to understand that. Waiting to learn if they were going to get Jai, however, was painful. Almost a month had went by since their week long trip to Columbia where they met the baby boy that she had become attached to immediately. He was young, but he was also smart. Jai was a happy baby, except for the fact that he had been previously underfed.

Glancing over at her phone again, only a few minutes after she had last looked at it, she sighed in defeat and pushed away from her desk. Jane was downstairs in the kitchen making them something to snack on and she was tired of not being able to focus on her paperwork. Turning off the light, Maura exited her personal study, heading down the stairs to see how Jane was fairing on her own.

"No, Ma, you can't buy baby clothes. Because, like I told you already, we're not sure we get him, let alone when." As predicted Angela Rizzoli had nearly jumped over the moon at the prospect of grandkids. It wasn't strange for Jane to get calls from her mother every day asking for more information. If Jane didn't understand how it felt to be waiting with so little information she would have snapped at her mother weeks ago. But that was still a possibility. "Ma, you don't knit, you can't knit a baby blanket because you don't know how."

Seeing Maura walk down the stairs Jane gestured wildly and mouthed 'Help me!" "I know Ma. Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Mhmm, love you too. Goodbye Ma." Flipping her cell closed Jane sighed. Her mother was driving her up the wall.

Maura smiled, stepping into the kitchen just as Jane closed her cell phone. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was happy that Angela and Frank Rizzoli were excited about Jai. She had been a little worried, but Jane's parents had known her as Jane's friend before her lover and the affection was only stronger now that she was a much bigger part of their daughter's life. Leaning forward, Maura placed a chaste kiss on Jane's cheek, moving around her to get a snack.

"I find it adorable that they're so excited, Jane."

As she rolled her eyes Jane popped one of Bass' strawberries in to her mouth, even if she had already shared with the tortoise. "If you think its so cute then you talk to her when she calls tomorrow, because I bet you she will." They had told Jane's parents everything they knew about the adoption just before they left for Colombia. Even the pictures and updates they occasionally got were not enough for the self proclaimed 'Nana.'

Leaning against the counter as she watched Maura move around the kitchen Jane really couldn't wait to bring Jai home. She was trying to be realistic because she knew it might fall through but even that stark fact didn't dampen the general enthusiasm in the house.

"I would love to talk to your mother," Maura replied with ease as she made her way over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a beer for Jane and a bottle of water for herself before she shut the door and turned to look at Jane. The last two months or so had felt just a tad surreal, when she thought about it. Their week in South America had been interesting, and watching Jane bond with Jai had made her love the brunette all the more. Holding out the beer, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"We're getting a baby," she stated softly, meeting Jane's eyes.

Instead of taking the drink Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. She did not say the thought that was on her mind: that they might be getting a baby. She wanted this as bad as Maura did, now at least, but that did not mean it might happen. The adoption could fall through or the birth mother could change her mind. The not knowing for sure, to Jane at least, was worse than not knowing about the baby at all. Especially after bonding with Jai

"Then you can be the one to talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love that," Jane replied, not giving voice to her fears.

Maura leaned into Jane, being able to read her girlfriend without much trouble. She knew that the homicide detective was worried, because things didn't always work out. They could easily lose Jai before ever really having him, but it was something she was trying not to think about, but it always managed to sneak upon her in the silent moments. Like right now. The thought of not getting Jai was painful.

"Jane-"

From the tone of Maura's voice Jane knew she was being transparent in her worries. For a person who didn't deal well with other people, at least live ones, Maura could read them well. "I can't help it," Jane confessed. She didn't want to be worrying about things like this but she couldn't get rid of them.

"… I can't help it either," Maura added after a moment, pulling away enough to be able to look her partner in the eye. They shared everything for the most part, and it never came as a surprise that if Jane was in a bad mood, Maura would be soon to follow. She was somewhat apathetic sometimes, but when it came to Jane, she was the complete opposite. The ME had the tendency to step into her girlfriend's shoes, if only to try and figure out a way to get them both out.

"Its all I can do not to act like my mother and call up Maddie every day incase there's more information," Jane said half jokingly. But she knew that pressing these matters didn't make things happen any faster, no matter how much she wished that it did. And since they were both worrying Jane decided to show Maura what she had been doing. "I want to show you something."

Walking in to the living room Jane grabbed her camera from the small side table and turned it on as she sat on the couch. "I look at the pictures when I start worrying."

Still smiling softly from Jane's confession, Maura followed her into the living room, curiosity getting the best of her for the moment. She needed the distraction, and was welcome to just about anything the brunette could show her for the moment. Taking a seat beside her partner on the couch, she studied the camera that Jane was holding in her hands.

"What kind of pictures?" Maura asked, slightly curious, even though she had a vague idea of what her girlfriend was talking about.

"The ones I took in Columbia," Jane said simply, tilting the viewer towards Maura. The entire memory card was full of pictures of Jai and them with Jai that had been taken during their week in Columbia. Pictures of Jane feeding him a bottle or Maura holding him as he gurgled. She hadn't shared most of the pictures with anyone but Maura, giving family and friend a few pictures while saving the bulk for themselves.

Leaning into Jane, Maura looked at the pictures with a smile, some of the tension leaving her body. Even though they had only managed to get a week away, Maura had enjoyed every single moment of it from the time they stepped off the plane in Columbia until the time they had to get back on it to head back to Boston. As she laid her head on Jane's shoulder, she pointed at the current picture on the screen with a smile.

"I think that one is my favorite," she confessed, staring at the picture intently. It was a very simple picture of all three of them, but Maura cherished the look that had been caught on Jane's face as she stared down at Jai, because she was so relaxed, and that was something the ME hardly ever got to see.

Jane had let her guard down around the adorable baby. It was hard to be reserved around a child who spits up on you within ten minutes of holding him. "That is cute but its not my favorite one." Jane scrolled through the pictures but was unable to refrain from stopping to spend a moment or two looking at each picture in between.

"That's my favorite." She had finally stopped at a picture of Jai sleeping with his head on Maura's shoulder as she kissed his forehead.

Maura watched as Jane flipped through the pictures, taking enough time to still get a good look at them all. There was one of Jai pulling on Jane's hair while she smiled, and a few pictures later there was one of Maura trying to hold him as he squirmed while Jane was attempting to dress him again. A single week wasn't enough time, but they still came out of it loving Jai more than they thought was possible. The picture Jane declared was her favorite, however, melted Maura's heart all over again. She remembered the moment perfectly. Jai had been cranky and unwilling to sleep, and she had finally broke down and started singing softly to him. The moment he feel asleep in her arms, however, was definitely worth all of the fussiness.

Still looking at the camera, Maura made another confession. "… I think I love him."

Wrapping her arm more firmly around Maura the detective nodded, "You aren't the only one."


	7. Seven

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 7/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** It wasn't until the familiar ring tone clicked that she was scrambling to grab it out of her purse.  
**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this. Just one more left, I think.

Sunday was the proverbial day of rest.

Unless you were a Rizzoli, or at least dating one, in Maura's case. Jane had been dragging her to these family gatherings on a fairly regular basis for almost four years now. She had almost become a regular member of the Rizzoli family an entire year before she started dating their daughter, but Frankie would always comment that Maura had been apart of their family in some small way for almost seven years now, and she liked that idea.

Sitting in the living room with Frankie and his dad, she was relaxed. Jane was in the kitchen with her mother, getting them something to drink as they settled in to watch a baseball game. She wasn't that big of a fan, but she was learning to be, if only because Jane enjoyed them so much. Listening to father and son argue lightly over the teams playing, Maura almost missed the sound of her phone ringing. It wasn't until the familiar ring tone clicked that she was scrambling to grab it out of her purse. The phone call lasted all of seconds before she was jumping up off the couch, surprising Frankie and Dad Rizzoli at the sudden movement.

"Jane!"

Jane had resigned herself to dinner with her parents on Sundays a very long time ago. And if you missed a Sunday dinner without a damn good reason you were in trouble. And it always came in the form of a lecture from the Rizzoli matriarch about how she was disappointed in you, something far worse than actually having her be angry at you. Even if her mother could guilt her in to it Jane didn't mind spending time with her family, as long as it was in small doses.

But right now she was exceeding her own small dose rule. Angela Rizzoli was almost more excited to be a grandmother than her daughter was to be a mother. And, no matter how many times Jane told her that they didn't know anything else, nothing would stop Mamma Rizzoli from asking, repeatedly. Before Jane could snap at her mother she heard Maura's shout and her first reaction was to reach for the gun she wasn't wearing.

However this was not a panicked shout but Jane could not fathom what could be wrong. Sticking her head around the partition from kitchen to living room Jane looked at her girlfriend. "What's the matter Maura?"

After successfully making it off the couch and around the small table, Maura almost collided with Jane as she started to enter the kitchen. She was holding her phone tightly, waving it front of Jane's face with a radiant smile on her own. Two months had passed by since their initial trip to Columbia, and every day since then they had been waiting for this phone call, and now that it had come, Maura wasn't really sure what to say to Jane… or even how to say it.

Actually, if she was honest, she felt close to tears at the moment, even though she was smiling like an idiot. So instead of say anything, she threw herself at Jane, pressing her lips against hers as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

If they had not been waiting day after day for the call Jane might not have understood Maura's frantic body language. Instead she kissed her girlfriend fiercely and actually swung her around, very nearly hitting the older, inquisitive Rizzoli woman who was coming to investigate. "What's with all the ruckus," Angela asked, also scolding her daughter at the same time. "You have no manners; people will think you were raised in a barn."

"We got the phone call!" crowed Jane jubilantly. But a serious thought brought her up quickly and made her as sober as a priest on Sunday. "That was the call, wasn't it?" Jane asked, turning to Maura.

A very uncharacteristic squeal left her as she felt her feet leave the floor, but she wasn't afraid. Instead, she tightened her arms around Jane's neck as she laughed, feeling so damn happy. Pulling back at the suddenly sober tone, Maura could only smile, pressing her lips to Jane's again.

"We got the call."

That was enough confirmation for the two Rizzoli women; Angela started to cry while Jane smiled so wide that her face was liable to split in half. "Ma! Stop crying!" Jane scolded with her huge smile still in place even as her father and brother made their way over to hear the good news.

"What call?" asked Frank Sr. who was, after all of these years, still confused by his wife's reactions to thing. Frankie walked in behind his Dad, not as confused, but still a little surprised at all the emotional women standing in the kitchen. Maura turned to look at her 'father-in-law', her eyes bright with un-shed tears, but the smile was still there.

"We got the call about Jai. He's ours." she managed to get out before she started to cry a little. Turning, she pressed her face against Jane's neck, holding tightly to her partner, her voice soft when she spoke again. "He's ours."

Jane opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her father being practical as usual, "What are you waiting for, don't stay for dinner, go get your boy." He might not be crying like his wife but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that the old plumber was just as proud and happy.

"Well, when can we go get him?" Jane asked, turning to look at Maura. "What did Maddie say?" They had waited long enough and even if a few more days wouldn't kill her Jane didn't want to wait anymore.

Maura still had her face buried against Jane's neck, holding on tight as she calmed herself down enough to actually say something. "Maddie already has us booked on a plane to Columbia. Our flight leaves out in three days," she stated softly, finally pulling away when she was sure she had control of her tears. Wiping at her face, Maura looked up at Jane, the mixed emotions clear to see on her face.

She didn't say anything, however, because she was wrapped up in a hug by Angela Rizzoli who was still crying, and all she could do was laugh and smile, watching as Frankie went to shake Jane's hand.

Instead of shaking her brother's hand Jane half head-locked him and half hugged him, despite his protests. This was pure Rizzoli insanity. It had long ago begun having an effect on Maura. But now it seemed like they would soon be contaminating Jai with their special brand of craziness.

Letting herself get hugged by the entire family, Maura was pretty sure that this was one of the best days of her life. In first place would always be the day she met Jane, and right behind that was the time that she had kissed the homicide detective after they closed a case that had been hard on both of them. It was their first kiss that went beyond the occasional affectionate check kisses, and Maura was pretty sure that she had blushed like an idiot at the time.

Now, she had two other days to add to the list. The first time they got to see Jai, and now this. Sunday was no longer just going to be a day for family gatherings, because for her and Jane, it was now also the day in which their family could actually begin. Turning to look at her lover, Maura smiled over Angela Rizzoli's head, feeling all the tension of the past two months fade away.


	8. Finale

**Title**: Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 8/8  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** This is it.  
**A/N:** Well, this is the end of this particular part of the story. We have great fun writing it, and we hope to return very, very soon with more of the new family, so just stick around.

Jane paced up and down the small aisle of chairs in front of their gate. She was not nervous about going to get Jai, well she was but that is not why she was pacing. Jane hated flying. The idea of being trapped in a rickety tin can thousands of feet off of the ground terrified her. But there was nothing in the world that would keep her from going to Colombia to get Jai. That still didn't mean she had to like it and the fact that it was extremely early in the morning wasn't helping her nerves, in fact the coffee was probably causing some of the jitters.

Watching her partner pace up and down the small aisle was giving her a slight headache, if only because it was so early and she had managed to get hardly any sleep the night before. Even after Jane had managed to fall asleep, Maura had stayed up unreasonably late. She had been excited about going to get Jai, but her nerves were starting to make her fidget just a tad, and her lack of sleep wasn't really helping her at this point.

"Jane, will you please sit down? Watching you pace has given me a headache," her voice was soft and tired, but there was still a slight edge to the beginning of it. She really wouldn't mind a nice glass of wine right now.

She promptly dropped in to the seat next to Maura and resisted the urge to tap her feet. "Sorry, I hate flying." And neither flight that they had today would be a quick one, either the flight from Boston to Miami or the second flight to Bogota. Each flight was at least three hours, three hours that would be torture for Jane. She picked up her tickets and checked the time of departure, only three minutes less than the last time she checked.

"I just want to be there already."

Reaching out, Maura covered Jane's hands with one of her own, looking over at her girlfriend with a smile. "I know. I want to be there too, but we have at least six hours before that happens." she pointed out softly, squeezing the brunette's hands gently. She had brought some medicine just incase Jane needed to take something on the flight, because she remembered their trip two months ago and how well that had gone.

"We'll get there soon enough, Jane. He's not going anywhere."

Squeezing Maura's hand Jane closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "I know he's not, its more I want to be there so the flying is over." She could count the number of times that she'd flown on one hand, and the number of times she'd flown without panicking without using any fingers. At least she didn't get physically sick but Jane was not looking forward to the thought of getting on another airplane.

"I remembered to bring medicine this time in case you need to take something." Maura offered, shifting her hand until she could lace her fingers with Jane's, holding on tightly. She was pretty sure that they were a sight to the other people around them. Maura was dressed up, as always, and Jane was in her comfortable clothes that just managed to hug all of the right places. Her girlfriend had been pacing since they sat down, and she had been watching her with a look that was both amused and exhausted. Leaning over, the ME brushed her lips against the slightly tanned cheek of her lover, smiling.

"Deep breaths, Jane."

Following Maura's directive Jane sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. Two months ago Maura had talked Jane down from some of the panic of flying, finally coming to the conclusion that it wasn't the height or the flying that bothered Jane but more being totally out of control in those situations along with waiting passively. The pressure at cruising altitude also gave the homicide detective a migraine.

"I guess I'll take them now, before we get on the plane."

Smiling, she pulled the pills out of her purse, as well as a bottle of water, and handed them both over to Jane. It would be kind of cute to see Jane so out of sorts if she wasn't so tired that she could barely keep focused on the conversation. Shifting, Maura rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, staring intently at the screen directly in front of them. Their flight was just a little delayed, but she was more than ready to go.

Waving off the water bottle Jane easily dry swallowed two pills before she handed the pill bottle back to Maura. "You have the window, right?" Unlike other nervous fliers, sitting by the window was not at all helpful for Jane. In fact it made the nerves worse. But despite her own discomfort Jane slung an arm around Maura as the waited for the plane to board.

Over the intercom the same disembodied voice called passengers to their plane. "Now boarding all passengers, all rows for flight 9813 with service to JFK International Airport."

"We invite all SkyMiles Elite and passengers needing further assistance to board Flight 1457 with service to Miami."

By the time they were called to board, which had only been a few minutes, Maura's eyes were already closed. Making a soft disgruntled sound, she opened her eyes, and glanced over at Jane's neck. "That would be us."

Maura took a moment to psych herself up before moving away from Jane, making sure she had her purse and the bottle of water that her girlfriend had returned. Taking a deep breath, she put on her best smile, looking down at Jane as she held out her hand.

"Ready to go?"

Jane had attempted to calm herself down before they were supposed to board the plane. She looked up at Maura, sighing as she pulled herself to her feet. "I might be freaking out but I don't need assistance boarding," Jane grumbled, as close to her usual teasing as she could come in the current circumstances. Bending down to retrieve their luggage Jane forced a smile at how different their carry-on bags looked. Maura's was shiny, leather that did not need the tag proclaiming its designer heritage and steep price tag. While Jane carried a scuffed, yet still serviceable, vinyl, Boston PD duffle bag.

"Lead the way."

Keeping close to Jane, with a smile that she couldn't quite suppress, Maura realized that this was it. In just a few minutes they would be boarding the plane that would take them to get Jai. The nervousness from earlier returned with a vengeance, but she moved closer to her partner, looping her arm with the one that happened to be carrying her bag. The line of passengers wasn't too long, and as she held out the tickets for the woman in the suit to scan, she turned to Jane.

"This is it."

Despite her nerves about the upcoming flight Jane managed a smile when Maura glanced her way as they walked down the jet-bridge. "This is it," she murmured, allowing Maura to slide past her and in to the window seat. Slinging the two bags in to the overhead compartment Jane settled in to her seat, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the flight.

And a week later Jane was not the only one to keep her eyes shut for most of the flight. Although Jai was perfectly content to sleep his way through the flight, comfortable in one pair of arms or the other. As Jane gathered their bags, and the baby carrier they were now loaded down with, she watched Maura holding their son. Her smile was slight but had stayed on her face even throughout the turbulent flight. They were home and they were finally bringing their little boy with them.


End file.
